Double Impact
by JonPayne911
Summary: Kim and Ron meet a new ally in the fight against evil.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Kp or any of the characters on the show. All original characters were created by me. Enjoy!  
  
Kim looked Down upon the snow covered valley and started to slowly snowboard towards the instillation at the bottom. "Okay Kim, you've got to find the files inside of the bunker." Wade said over the Kimmunicator.  
  
"No problem!" Kim said as she skid to a stop in front of the bunker. She slowly walked in and opened the door. She could hear the chatter of men all over the place.  
  
"Now Kim, look over to your right," she did seeing a dimly lit room, "No go in and pick up the red folder." Wade said.  
  
Kim got in and picked it up, not having the time to look at its contents. All of a sudden an alarm sounded and the guards looked over at the room which was now fully lit. "THERE SHE IS!!!" Yelled a masked man who walked back into the shadows. Guns started blazing and Kim dove behind some boxes. She took out a metal device and tossed it over the boxes. It exploded with a brilliant white light which blinded the guards, letting the spy escape and start boarding down the mountain.  
  
"Okay Wade, now what did you have me risk my life for?" she said to herself as she opened the folder. Inside was a few recipe pages for a thanksgiving feast. "WADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kim yelled at him over the Kimmunicator as he smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
  
  
Double Impact performed by Adrena Lynn  
  
Hey babe where are you goin? I swear my nerves are showin Livings in the way we die!  
  
Comes the evening and its time to go up and fall away I've been waiting long for one of us to say That we will never fade away  
  
Double Impact Its Double Impact  
  
All right hold on tight now Its down to the wire Set your hopes up way too high I will never let you die  
  
Comes the night and we will always win the day I've been waiting long for you to say That we will always remain intact  
  
Double Impact Its Double Impact  
  
Comes the night and we will always win the day One hundred thousand people always on the way Our sacred pact  
  
Double Impact  
  
  
  
Kim waited patiently for Ron who was, like always late for class. She still did not realize why Ron always took an extra five minutes to get there. He finally arrived, "Thanks KP" he said with a smile on his face.  
  
Kim couldn't help but snicker a bit, "No problem Ron" she said as they walked into class together.  
  
Later that day, Kim was at cheerleading and Ron decided to go to Bueno Nacho and wait for her. Kim heard the Kimmunicator.  
  
*Beep beep beep beep*  
  
"What's up Wade?" she asked him.  
  
"Kim, you're not going to believe who is waiting for you at your house." He said in a soft, but serious tone.  
  
Kim looked at him oddly, "I'm not expecting visitors today"  
  
"We'll it's quite a visitor. Catch ya later Kim!" Wade said as he logged off.  
  
"Hmm. This is strange, I better go get Ron just incase I need some help." Kim knew that she wanted Ron there for his company as well. She came by Bueno Nacho and picked Ron up and they started to walk towards her house.  
  
"Maybe it could be an alien!" Ron said to Kim as Rufus poked his head out and chuckled.  
  
Kim looked at Ron seriously and then smiled, "No Ron I don't think its an alien."  
  
"Darn!" Ron said as he walked alongside his best friend. They arrived at Kim's house and they walked in.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Jim, Tim? I'm home!" Kim yelled. No reply. "Come on Ron, let's watch some TV until the 'visitor' gets here." She said in a humerous tone. As they walked into the living room, they gasped at the figure they saw sitting on the couch. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kim felt her legs feel like jell-o. Ron's jaw dropped and Rufus rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Sitting on the couch, was Kim! But she was dressed a little differently, she had the same top Kim always wore, but it was orange, and she was wearing camo pants.  
  
"Hello." Kim said with an uneasy tone in her voice.  
  
"Hi!" she said as she sprang up off the couch and walked over to Kim and Ron.  
  
"Hey, hey," Ron said as he stepped between the two Kims. "Is anyone else seeing double here?"  
  
The other Kim laughed to herself and looked at Ron and smiled, "This must be Ron, I've been waiting to meet you!" She held her hand out for a handshake which Ron shook.  
  
A bit of jealousy stirred up in Kim as she spoke, "Okay, who are you and how do you know Ron's name?"  
  
"This must be hard for you to take in all at once Kim, but I'll just tell you now," she sighed, "Kim, I'm your twin sister."  
  
Kim felt her body run cold, her parents had never told her about any siblings except the twins, before they were born. "Oh my god." Kim said as she slowly sat down on the couch.  
  
"My name is Klim and over the last six months I've been looking for you and I finally found you!" Klim sat down next to Kim and looked at her and held her arms out for a hug.  
  
Kim felt happiness spread all over her body as they embraced and laughed, "Where were you all these years?" Kim said to her.  
  
"Well let me start," Klim said as Ron sat down next to her and Kim and him listened to her start her story. 


	3. Chapter 3

Klim started to explain her story.  
  
*Flashback 15 years ago*  
  
"C'mon honey were gonna be late!" Dr. Possible said to her husband as he pushed two strollers and walked through the security gate.  
  
"Coming dear!" he said as he gave his ticket to the security officer. All of a sudden gunfire sounded as everyone fell down to the floor. Mr. Possible covered up his two children and his wife as mass panic ensued. The two strollers were separated by the crowd and all that Mrs. P and Mr. P found was one.  
  
Klim was explained about her foster parents and how she was only to refer to them as Mom and Dad. They had a big business called Omnicorp, but last year, there was a horrible accident at the plant, which killed Klim's foster mother. Klim was dumped in an orphanage as her father went insane and was sent to an asylum.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"I finally got out after I went and they did a DNA test on me." Klim said as she sunk deep into the couch. "Mom and Dad, my real ones hugged and kissed me and its nice Kim, I'm so glad to be back with you."  
  
Kim put her hand on Klims and smiled. "I'm glad your hear too."  
  
Ron looked over at them and smiled. "Wow," he said to himself, "its such a beautiful picture."  
  
Klim walked over to Ron and sat next to him. "I like him a lot Kim, not a bad pick for a boyfriend!" Klim said.  
  
Both Ron and Kim blushed madly at this comment. "He's not my boyfriend." Kim said into her chest, not wanting to look at Ron at that moment.  
  
Klim looked back over at Ron, "Oh, I see." She said smiling at Ron, which Ron couldn't help but smile back. Kim turned a light crimson color as her jealousy started to mount. *Beep beep beep beep*  
  
"Kim I've got a case for you." Wade said over the Kimmunicator. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Kim take a look at this photo that was in a Russian newspaper." Wade said as he loaded it onto the screen. Klim pulled out her own version of the Kimmunicator.  
  
"I call it the Klimmunicator!" Klim said with a smile.  
  
"Original." Kim said with s bit of sarcasm. Kim looked at the picture and all that she could see was a bank on a street named Kursfanic Avenue in the evening. "So what's wrong with the bank Wade?"  
  
"That's the weird part about it. Now look at it when I put it in night vision." Wade said as he typed away.  
  
"What?? Where's the bank?" Klim asked as her screen now only showed the street and an empty space where the bank once stood.  
  
"That's the mystery. The entire bank was stolen overnight! Over one-fourth of the Russian economy was stored there." Wade said.  
  
"Hook us up with a ride and we'll be on our way." said Kim.  
  
With a few taps of his mouse Wade had secured them a ride. "There's a helicopter that will be landing at your house in ten minutes. Good Luck Kim and Klim."  
  
"Thanks Wade!" Kim and Klim said in unison as they turned off their devices.  
  
"Oooo.Russia, awesome! Haven't been there in awhile! Not since we destroyed Drakken's death ray machine or whatever he called it." Ron said as he came out of Kim's bathroom changed into his usual spy outfit.  
  
"You mean the one that I destroyed!" Kim said as she finished changing and put on over her outfit her red jacket. Ron looked down and frowned, as Rufus mumbled something. Kim walked over to him and put her arm around his neck. "But I couldn't have done it without my partner in crime!" Kim said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks KP," he said as Klim walked out of her new room with a blue jacket and leather black pants on. The helicopter came and picked them all up and brought them to Middleton International Airport where they boarded a plane bound for Moscow.  
  
"Now Klim, I want you to stay close to me, I don't want to lose you." Kim said as she buckled her seatbelt.  
  
"No problem sis! Besides, I wanna learn all that I can from my spy sister."  
  
Kim felt flattered by this and decided to give her some gear, a spare grappling hook gun, Wades special knockout gas, and a pocket knife. The plane took off and about three hours into the flight, Klim curled up next to Ron and the two fell fast asleep. Kim's jealousy of Klim suddenly rose to its climax. She walked into the plane's bathroom and looked into the mirror. "What does she have that I don't?" she said to herself as a tear escaped her eye and rolled down her face. She walked back into her seat and looked up information about this bank on the Kimmunicator.  
  
A few hours later the plane landed and Kim, Klim, and Ron went to their hotel and waited for the owner of the bank to come to meet them.  
  
"So what's there all to see in Russ." Klim started to say but was cut off by the shattering noise of one of their hotel windows. Kim looked at the ground and saw a grenade.  
  
"GET DOWN!!!" Kim yelled as he pulled Klim and Ron behind one of the beds as the grenade exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere, but not hurting anyone. Kim looked out the broken window and saw a man in all black on the hotel roof. "Stay here!" Kim said to Klim and Ron as she fired her grappling hook gun onto the roof. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kim reached the top of the building and saw a figure that she didn't recognize, a slightly muscular man, in Arabian clothing with a turban on and a yellow ruby in the center of it. His face was covered up by a cloth, only his eyes were shown.  
  
"Hey! Nobody throws grenades at me and my friends and gets away with it!" Kim yelled as she stared down the intruder. He smiled at her, and with a glare jumped backwards off the roof. Kim ran as fast as she could to look over the balcony, as she saw him fall and then soar into the air on a jetpack similar to hers. She jumped off as well and opened her jetpack and chased after him. They flew over the Russian landscape for a few minutes before the stranger pulled out a small gun and started shooting at Kim. She easily dodged the bullets and quickly got out her grappling hook gun and fired it at him. It latched onto his jetpack as Kim pulled in close and started melee combat with him. Each landed at few hits each before finally separating, the stranger kicked off of Kim and turned on the turbo on his jetpack and escped.  
  
Kim flew back into the hotel room and pulled out the Kimmunicator and called Wade. "Wade, can you look up any suspicious people that have been in Russia over the last few weeks, Arabic descent, wears a turban with a gold ruby in the center of it."  
  
"Let me run a check on the area," he said with a click of the mouse, "ok, his name is Arabaka, and the local police are after him." Wade replied.  
  
"I see, thanks Wade." Kim said as she turned off the Kimmunicator.  
  
Kim walked around the suite and pondered to herself as Klim and Ron were out checking out the hotel. She couldn't help herself being lonely so she turned on the tv.  
  
"He can't be far, he hasn't left Moscow in 3 weeks." Kim said to herself as she sipped on a glass of Orange juice. Klim and Ron came back in laughing and Kim tried to ignore them while working on the Kimmunicator.  
  
"So Kim, who was that guy?" Klim asked her sister.  
  
"His name is Arabaka, and hes causing havok all over Moscow, and I bet he's behind the disappearing buildings." Said Kim.  
  
"Let's go get him then!" Ron said.  
  
"I have to find more intel about him before we do anything." Kim said as she continued to work on the Kimmunicator.  
  
"BREAKING NEWS!!" the television announced loudly, "The nuclear power plant just outside Moscow has been taken over by terrorists and they are plotting to detonate the core!!" said the anchorman as the entire hotel rose up in panic.  
  
"Enough intel for you?" said Ron as the three got ready to leave the hotel. 


	6. Chapter 6

Kim, Ron, and Klim raced out of the hotel into a taxi, which took them to about roughly one mile away from the nuclear plant site.  
  
"Okay were on foot now," Kim said with a sigh as they began walking into a desolate forest landscape. After about an hours worth of walking, it started to get dark, and each of the three started to get an eerie about them.  
  
"Let's set up camp here." Kim said, sitting down in a somewhat clear area of the forest. They all set up their own tents and went inside. Kim searched on her Kimmunicator for any weakness that Arabaka might have. She found that he used stealth technology to hide himself and buildings that he touches. "That's why the bank wasn't there." she said to herself as she heard Klim talking outside of the tent. Kim peeked out of the hole in her tent and listened to Klim and Ron's conversation.  
  
"Ron," Klim said quietly.  
  
"Yes Klim?" Ron said as he stood next to her.  
  
"Will you go out with me?" Klim said as she held out her hand and Ron held it.  
  
"Sure Klim." Ron said, then they walked into the woods.  
  
Kim stood there with a blank stare for a second, Rufus poking from Ron's tent came over and looked at her. No emotion at all. But then, tears started to fall down her beautiful face from her beautiful green eyes. She threw herself onto her sleeping bag and cried herself to sleep.  
  
About three hours later, Ron came into Kim's tent and stirred her from her slumber. "Kim, Kim," she awoke.  
  
"Ron?" she quickly sat up, "what's going on."  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to spend some time with my best friend." Ron said with a smile on his face.  
  
Kim couldn't help but let a tear down her cheek and a sniffle out because of her heavy crying before. "Kim? What's the matter?" Ron said as he moved in close and sat right next to her.  
  
Kim looked at Ron and let it all out, she sobbed and put her hands over her eyes.  
  
"Kim!" Ron said as he hugged Kim, trying in some way to comfort her.  
  
"Why are you going out with Klim Ron! Why!" Kim managed to get out as she pulled herself free from Ron's grasp.  
  
"Going out with....? Oh Kim! I'm not going out with Klim!"  
  
Kim looked up suddenly, "Your not?"  
  
"No, she was asking if 'I would go out with her to look for some firewood.'"  
  
Kim felt so stupid, she dried her eyes and looked back at Ron, "Ron, I'm sorry."  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry about Kim, you should know that there's only one girl that I love." Said Ron.  
  
Kim looked up at Ron and gave him a blank daze for a minute before Ron wrapped his arms around Kim and kissed her gently on her lips. Kim didn't know what to think, so she let her heart guide her, deep down she knew this is what she wanted. Ron pulled away and kissed Kim on her forehead. "Try to get some sleep Kim, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Ron." Kim said as he was leaving to go to his tent.  
  
"Yes Kim?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too Kim." Ron said as he left to sleep.  
  
Kim smiled to herself as she went to bed.  
  
The next morning the three finally reached the power plant. "Okay, now we have to catch Arabaka and make sure that no damage comes to this power plant, we don't know if any radioactive materials are still inside." Kim said as she got out her grappling hook gun and shot it into a vent. They all got to the room where Arabaka was to see him working on something on a desk.  
  
"This will teach the Russians to destroy my family's honor!" Arabaka said. He got a device and planted it on the reactor's outer casing.  
  
"IT'S A BOMB!" Klim said to them as she looked at it through her binoculars. "And that's not just Arabaka, it's my foster father..." 


	7. Chapter 7

Kim, Klim, and Ron came out of the shadows and showed themselves to Arabaka. "Its over Arabaka! Your coming with us!" Kim said confidently as she got into her fighting stance.  
  
Arabaka chuckled to himself, "You really think that you've stopped me? That's a laugh, HAHAHAHA!!!!" He looked over at the bomb that he had just put down. "In three minutes, this plant will explode, sending 20 square miles of all civilization, including downtown Moscow with it!" Kim frowned at how bad the radiation would spread throughout the world.  
  
"DAD!! How can you do this to the world?" Klim yelled at her father.  
  
"Klim, this is none of your business... you know how those bastards took away my fortune and company. Now they pay for it with their lives!" Arabaka said coldly as he turned to face Kim. "If you still insist on fighting me, then bring it on!"  
  
Kim and Ron both jumped in and started fighting with him. Ron was knocked into a few barrels which rolled into Arabaka, knocking him down.  
  
"Curse you Kim Possible!!" Arabaka yelled as he lunged for her but missed.  
  
"Okay, while they fight him, I'll disarm the bomb." Klim said to herself as she pulled out her Klimmunicator and called Wade for a bomb disarming program. She crept silently over to the bomb while Kim was pushed by Arabaka into a glass window and she went through it.  
  
"Kim!!" Ron yelled. He ran over and drop kicked Arabaka, which sent him flying into more barrels which started to leak radioactive waste that got all over him.  
  
"AUGH!!! What is this vile substance??" he screamed. "Now you all die!!!" he yelled as the ruby in his turban glowed a bright red.  
  
"Come on! Come on!" Klim said to her Klimmunicator. "Theirs only one minute left! Hurry!!"  
  
Arabaka suddenly opened his wings on the rocket pack on his back and made a super-fast takeoff right towards Ron. "Not today Arabaka!!" Ron yelled as he pulled out his grappling hook gun and shot it right into his rocket pak.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!" Arabaka yelled as he flew out of control straight towards Kim.  
  
"I'll take it from here!" Kim yelled as she nailed him in the face with a junp kick which sent him crashing into the ground.  
  
"5, 4," the bomb sounded.  
  
"Oh no!!!" Klim exclaimed as she frantically pressed buttons on the Klimmunicator.  
  
"3," Then a silence.  
  
"YES!!! Klim yelled as she unplugged the Klimmunicator from the bomb. "Disarmed!!"  
  
Suddenly the police stormed into the plant and captured Arabaka with Kim and Ron's help holding him down.  
  
"Thank you Kim and Klim Possible and you Ron Stoppable for your heroic deeds here in Moscow today." The Russian president said to them as they were leaving.  
  
"No big!" Kim and Klim said at the same time, then laughed. "Oh well, it's been great, but now let's get home!" Klim said as they boarded the plane.  
  
"Wow, the team of Kim and Klim. It's a double impact now!" Ron said as he sat down in his seat.  
  
"No Ron," said Kim as she sat down next to him and pulled him close, "It's a triple impact..." They came together for a kiss, and took off headed back for Middleton.  
  
"Awww!" Klim exclaimed as she saw them kiss. "Now that's a happy ending!"  
  
Kim Possible will return... 


End file.
